The Three Siblings
Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan Drama CD: ~The Three Siblings & the Captive Medium~ (世界樹の迷宮IVドラマCD~囚われの巫女と三姉弟~) is an official Etrian Odyssey album released by MAGES Inc. on July 24th 2013. It consists of 11 tracks, taking place in post-game Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan and tells a story of the Valadi siblings, an original guild exclusive to the drama CD, who are searching for their missing father. The siblings are: the Landsknecht Kirika, the Medic Rook, and the Nightseeker Elenoa. Plot The three venture through the Golden Lair and get into complications with their other guild members, leaving them to separate themselves to venture the labyrinth alone. Seeing as they are short two members, they return to Tharsis. They turn in at the inn where they tell the innkeeper, Dalla, of their mission to locate their father and she expresses her concern for the young trio. Kibagami enters the inn and Dalla suggests to him that he should accompany them on their journey. Kibagami agrees and advises the guild to discuss the matter with the Outland Count. Kibagami guides the siblings to the Outland Count's palace but soon find out that the Medium has gone missing again. The Outland Count explains that the Hollows have abducted the Medium once again and urges the trio and Kibagami to rescue her. They accept the mission and venture out in Tharsis to gather more information about the nature of the Hollow folk. After gathering information, the guild sets out their skyship to soar towards the Misty Ravine where they will face the ghostly monsters. Before landing into the Misty Ravine, the siblings ponder about their father and if there were any clues to figuring out his whereabouts. They briefly recite their information gleaned in Tharsis of the Hollow folk with Kibagami and talk amongst themselves as to how they will be able to retrieve the Medium back. The guild along with Kibagami eventually land in the outskirts of the Misty Ravine where they begin their search. As they make their way into the forest, they are captured by Vessels who are unfamiliar with their alliance with Tharsis. They bring the guild to the Vessel Village, where they meet Wufan. Wufan approaches the siblings with hostility before noticing that Kibagami had accompanied them. She lowers her guard and orders the Vessels to release the siblings and asks them if they are the ones appointed to rescue the Medium. The siblings explain their situation and that Kibagami was merely overseeing their mission due to a lack of sufficient party members. Wufan accepts their word and orders the remaining arcanists in the Vessel Village to help scout the area for the mission. Wufan tells the guild that she must speak with her father of the situation before they initiate any other steps towards the Medium's whereabouts. When Wufan goes to speak with the Vessel Elder, he spares no sentiment and blames Wufan for the disappearance of the Medium. He tells the Vessel that she is unworthy of protecting Yggdrasil's Soul and that it was her carelessness that got them into the whole ordeal. The siblings are wide eyed at this revelation from the tension between Wufan and the Vessel Elder that it urges them to aid Wufan in the rescue mission. Kibagami agrees and reassures Wufan as they try to think of strategies to locate the Medium and the Hollows. Just as the guild prepares for their journey into the Misty Ravine, Whirlwind unexpectedly pays them all a visit, mentioning potential clues for locating the Hollows. Cautious of their situation, Kibagami and Wufan accept Whirlwind's words and head towards one of many clues to the Medium's whereabouts. The trio themselves are still wary of Whirlwind as he had seemingly appeared out of no where but quickly subside their opinion of him over the pressing matter of the rescue mission. In order to make sense of the situation, Wufan elaborates upon the Vessel Elder's words about the Medium having a connection with Yggdrasil to the siblings. She tells them that when she was young, she had discovered the Medium as an infant when she was wandering in the Misty Ravine. There was no clue as to where her parents or caretakers had been so Wufan took it upon herself to bring the Medium back to her village and raise her as her own. The arcanist shares with the others that she had complex feelings about raising Xiuan because of her history with humans and that she had been reluctant to trust them. But after raising the girl for so long, Wufan feels that she must take full responsibility for her actions and what happened to the Medium. The guild then gets a first hand experience of the agile Hollows as they head deeper into the labyrinth. Kibagami and Wufan start to formulate ideas as to where the Hollows could be located and speak among themselves as to how they should approach the situation as the guild is not used to the nature of the Hollows. They eventually find a pathway that the Hollows possibly could have took when they kidnapped the Medium but find a piece of garment belonging to the Vessel Elder near the area. The guild is puzzled and Whirlwind appears out of the shrubbery to openly accuse the Vessel Elder of being responsible for the kidnapping of the Medium. Enraged, Wufan hurries back to her village and the others follow. When she reaches her village, Wufan immediately confronts the Vessel Elder of his garments being left upon the Hollows' trail. The Vessel Elder explains that the Medium harnesses great power from Yggdrasil and therefore, draws the Hollow folk to her. To fulfill her role as Yggdrasil's Soul, she should rightfully be returned to Yggdrasil herself. However, despite the girl holding such grand power, she is still physically a normal human girl. The Vessels had merely been trying to train her to use her powers through their Circle magic in hopes of letting her be in control of Yggdrasil's essence. He tells Wufan that Xiuan could not possibly live for eternity with the Vessels and that she must accept her duty as being the savior for humanity. For as long as she does not become part of Yggdrasil herself, the Vessels repeatedly have to fend off the Hollows. The Vessel Elder tells the arcanist that he sent Xiuan away because he was becoming frustrated of losing their folk to an endless war. He then tells Wufan she must choose between the freedom of their people or keeping the Medium alive. In a mixture of pain and anger, Wufan asks her father if he has even considered Xiuan's feelings on the matter but he does not answer her. He apologizes to Wufan for his plans and tells her that he simply had a Vessel escort her out of the Misty Ravine. Soon after, a villager bursts into the room and tells everyone that Xiuan truly has been kidnapped by Hollows, leaving everyone to rush on ahead to retrieve the girl before it is too late. The guild along with Kibagami and Wufan follow the Hollows' trail and are met with the Hollow Queen, revived anew with the Medium in her grasp. They round up their gear and face off the beast along with its familiars who are as quick as ever. The trio successfully slay the beast and Wufan tearfully greets Xiuan with relief. The girl apologizes to Wufan and says she got everyone worried sick over her to which the arcanist tells her to not blame herself. Wufan tells Xiuan she was afraid of losing her because she had been family and she couldn't bear to face the burdens of losing someone precious to her. Xiuan happily embraces the arcanist, reassuring her that not all is lost and that they would always be together. The Vessel Elder apologizes for doubting Wufan's ambitions and for placing the Medium in such a terrifying situation to which Xiuan replies that it made her realize that she must take full responsibility over her own powers as well. She urges for Wufan and her father to make up to settle things and they compromise for the sake of Xiuan's feelings on the situation of their people. The Vessel Elder turns to the siblings and honors them for returning the Medium back to them as their mission has been complete. Xiuan is then presented in front of the village once more and everyone cheers for her safe return. The ceremony comes to a close and the guild, Kibagami, Xiuan, and Wufan return to Tharsis to report the completion of the rescue mission. The Outland Count praises them and is grateful that the Medium has returned to the Vessel Village safely. Xiuan urges Wufan to apologize for getting them caught up in her familial affairs and Kibagami tells her she shouldn't hide her troubles and can depend on everyone. The arcanist apologizes and accepts the friendly gesture from Kibagami. The siblings note that despite completing their mission, there were no other clues to finding their missing father to which Xiuan responds by wishing she could help but her powers are simply not for such a task. The guild tells her not to worry and she should focus on herself and that their goals were for them to solve. The Outland Count then hands a letter to the guild, saying that it was stumbled upon by Whirlwind during his travels. The letter is written by the trio's father and it urges the siblings to press onward in their adventure. The siblings begin to question as to how Whirlwind stumbled upon such a letter but they see that he was still a good person after all if he had delivered the letter to them. Soon after, Kibagami tells the guild he must go back to his people and he shall leave them to soar the skies with their heads held high. The siblings bid farewell to the Outland Count and Kibagami to depart onto their skyship with their objective set on finding their father once more. Casting Track List Trivia *This drama CD was intended to be released as part of a set bonus with the discontinued FM album for the fourth game but as production continued, it was released as a single bonus album, making it the only official source for any canonical voices for the NPCs featured in its tracks. *It is the second official drama CD outside the original Etrian Odyssey Drama CD that features voices for NPCs that were released prior to the trend of officially voiced games such as Etrian Odyssey Untold, Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold, and Etrian Odyssey V: Beyond the Myth. *It is the only source for continuity for the story of Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan post-game as it features familiarity of the Sentinels with Tharsis, the revival of the Hollow Queen (an in-game mechanic now made story relevant), and the relationship of the major NPCs after the main game's story. **Despite this, no one in the entire drama CD refers to Logre by his real name and is still referred to by his alias. *This drama CD confirms that: **Kibagami has a genuine fear of ghosts/ghostly figures presumably due to his trauma of dealing with the Titan's Curse upon his people. **Wufan is the daughter of the Vessel Elder and it explains as to why she commands the arcanists in the Misty Ravine. **The Vessels want freedom for their people because they no longer want to fight the Hollows. **Wufan was the one to find the Medium and raise her as part of the village. **Kibagami is quite popular in Tharsis for his generosity. **Wufan and Kibagami don't have a positive opinion of Logre, presumably because of his past involvement of kidnapping the Medium for his own gains. Related Links *Official Drama CD Listing Category:Etrian Odyssey IV:Legends of the Titan Category:Doujin Albums